


Everybody's Hacking for the Weekend

by microwaveslayer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, F/M, Met by hacking someone's laptop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska just needed to finish her paper. That's all she needed but not all she got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Hacking for the Weekend

Sollux crackled his knuckles before putting his bony fingers to the keys. It had been weeks of research, days of coding, and hours of testing. Now, equipped with a random IP address—something close enough but not too close for comfort—he was ready to wreck some havoc.

He was going to mess with someone just to see if this program was everything it claimed to be.

A single firewall stood in his way, easily by-passed. He might've cried at the sorry state of the simple protections if it didn't make his job easier. A simple enter-all code and he was in. He was in someone's computer, controlling their every move, every action.

And dear sweet coding lords of 4chan, this person was citing Wikipedia as a source.

He opened up Notepad (basic, but easily enough found and he didn't have to give up too much control) and typed in a simple message.

_what tf are you doiing?_

The host user typed back.

  **only working on my paper, you fucking ass hat. >::::O**

Sollux raised a brow, staring at the document. He shook his head. Of all the ways they could've saved a program, it was on Google Docs. He switched back to notepad and began typing again.

_who tf u2e2 google for papers?_

**i do, dickwipe**

Oh. This host was good. Sollux would've thought harder about a reply, but he was too busy trying to edify this paper.

_don't u2e wikipedia tf? are you liike 10?_

**fuck you it's all fact-checked and sourced and shit**

_fuck your paper_

Sollux switched to their browser. He scrolled down to open three of the sources. He switched over to Notepad and began typing again.

_ju2t ciite the 2ource2 iin2tead_

**woooooooow i'm 2oooooooo impressed**

_are you mockiing me?_

**look, this paper's due tomorrow at 7 in the fucking morning and i'm not down with talking shit to a chump ass hacker all night**

_alriight, damn_

He began to leave the host computer. Before he completely backed out, he saw he had a message via Notepad.

**thanks**

Sollux left the host alone and began browsing some forums, leaving his two cents about the program. He shut down his computer after an eight-hour debate and tumbled into bed.

* * *

Sollux found out he was curious. Who even owned that paper? He didn't really remember the topic, only that it was something vaguely related to spiders.

He hopped off his forum-hunting spree and, armed again with the random IP, began the process of breaking into the computer. He opened Notepad and began typing.

_how'd iit go?_

**my paper?**

_yeah_

**pretty gr8 i even got an A on it**

_told you_

**hey, want to get coffee? ::::D i totally owe you one**

_where and when?_

**the landlocked salmon at 8 tonight**

_ii'll be there_

**thank you random hacker**

Sollux relinquished his control over the person's computer, smiling a bit. The Landlocked Salmon was just two blocks from his dorm. And, shitty name aside, the coffee was pretty decent.

He shut down his laptop and almost slapped himself when he realized he still didn't know who he was meeting or what they looked like.

* * *

Sollux stepped into the Landlocked Salmon at two after and glanced around. Only two tables were taken, one by a couple: the shitty hipster barista with the blue hair and his sweaty, muscle-bound boyfriend. Sollux rolled his eyes behind his shades and looked at the other table. At it sat a girl who seemed borderline predatory.

Sollux sat down across from her, glancing up over his shades to make sure it was okay.

“So you're the one who's been hacking my shit,” she said, grinning.

“Yeah,” Sollux said, hoping his lisp wasn't too blatant. She seemed like the showing-nerds-into-lockers type.

The girl chuckled and told him, “You're, like, a walking hacker stereotype. I could smell memes and Mountain Dew on you.”

Sollux began, “I don't even make--”

“But you like 'em, right?” she asked, sipping her tea. “What rightful hacker doesn't like memes?”

Sollux found it hard to argue with that. The girl turned, pulling a red backpack into her lap and rummaging in it. She pulled out a paper, sliding it across to him. Almost a perfect score for relating spiders to feminism.

“Glad to help,” he told her, pushing the paper away from him.

“Glad you did help,” she said, smirking.

Sollux cringed as she kicked him under the table. He rubbed his knee and hissed, “Jesus fuck, what was that for?”

“For hacking my laptop without my permission,” she said, leaning in close to him. “Nobody hacks my shit and gets away with it.”

Sollux bit his tongue. As much as he wanted to explain that hacking her computer was a random draw from the poker deck of fate, he didn't feel like getting into a fistfight. He settled on grumbling, “I don't even know your name.”

“Vriska Serket,” she told him. “Now who the hell are you?”

“Captor. Sollux Captor,” he told her, lowering his shades for the full mock-Bond effect.

“Oh my god. You're such a nerd,” she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “We're going to have to go out again sometime because I can't handle you embarrassing yourself this much in one date.”

“Fair enough,” Sollux agreed. When the other barista, the cute girl with too many bracelets, asked, he simply ordered, “Tea. Scalding hot tea.”


End file.
